An ignition system of this type is described in DE 10 2013 011 404 A1. Herein it is proposed to combine the initiation locations for the deflagrative initiation and the detonative initiation of the munitions system in one place. Both ignition devices can be triggered shortly one after another wherein the time delay directly influences power scaling of the explosive charge. However, the description of the ignition system of DE 10 2013 011 404 A1 does not state in which manner the two ignition devices shall be implemented.
DE 10 2012 006 044 B3 relates to a method for measuring a propagation of a detonation front which originates from a first ignition location and determines a suitable ignition point of a second ignition location arranged opposite to the first ignition location.
DE 39 18 513 C1 relates to a safety device for a double shape charge warhead which facilitates a time delayed ignition of the two shape charges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,385 A illustrates an ignition device for an explosive charge which includes opposite ignition locations ignited simultaneously in order to cause a focused radial power release in a center of a cylindrical charge.
DE 10 2009 017 160 B3 describes a warhead with an explosive charge which includes one or more munitions charges at its face wherein the sub-charges have an exclusively deflagrative effect upon the explosive charge.
A warhead with a cylindrical explosive charge according to DE 100 08 918 C2 with two charges arranged opposite to one another wherein one charge initiates in a detonative manner and the other charge, however, initiates in a deflagrative manner is adjustable with respect to its power release in very wide limits.
None of the above recited prior art, however, is suitable, to solve the technical problems described infra.